vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ali/Details zu Patientenzahlen und Beobachtungszeiträumen
Der erste Satz der Zusammenfassung (S. 54) der untersuchten Arbeit lautet: "In meiner retrospektiven Untersuchung wurden die Daten von den ersten 700 laparoskopischen radikalen Prostatektomien (LRP), durchgeführt zwischen Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 in der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Campus Mitte, erfasst und ausgewertet." Man beachte die Angabe: "'''ersten' 700"'' – demnach ist von weiteren, in der Arbeit Ali (2010) unberücksichtigten LPR auszugehen. *Unterschiedliche Angaben zu Patientenanzahlen und Zeiträumen finden sich z.B. auch auf S. 20 bei Ali (2010) bzw. S. 19 bei Mansour (2008), jeweils im Kapitel „Patienten und Methodik“ bzw. in den ebenfalls identisch benannten Unterkapiteln: **Zitat aus Ali (2010), S. 20: „An der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte sind '''zwischen Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 die ersten 700 Patienten' mit lokalisiertem Prostatakarzinom einer laparoskopischen radikalen transperitonealen Prostatektomie (LRP) ohne Nerverhalt unterzogen worden. Die Eingriffe wurden von insgesamt 9 Operateuren durchgeführt. 3 von diesen waren Gastärzte, v.a. aus den USA, und führten nur eine geringe Anzahl LRPs durch, sodass deren Ergebnisse nicht statistisch ausgewertet worden sind.“''. (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Zitat aus Mansour (2008), S. 19: „An der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte sind '''zwischen Mai 1999 und Oktober 2004 1000 Patienten' mit lokalisiertem Prostatakarzinom einer laparoskopischen radikalen transperitonealen Prostatektomie (LRP) unterzogen worden. Die Eingriffe wurden von insgesamt 9 Operateuren durchgeführt. 3 von diesen waren Gastärzte, v.a. aus den USA, und führten nur eine geringe Anzahl LRPs durch, sodass deren Ergebnisse nicht statistisch ausgewertet worden sind.“''. (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Vgl. ebenfalls den Inhalt der Publikation Lein et al. (2006), S. 1278: "We retrospectively reviewed '''1000 consecutive patients' with a mean age of 62 yr (SD +/- 6 yr) and clinically localized prostate cancer. Between May 1999 and October 2004, all 1000 patients underwent LRP performed by eight urologists at one institution (Charité Hospital Berlin, Campus Mitte)."'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) (Lein M, Stibane I, Mansour R, Hege C, Roigas J, Wille A, Jung K, Kristiansen G, Schnorr D, Loening SA, Deger S: Complications, urinary continence, and oncologic outcome of 1000 laparoscopic transperitoneal radical prostatectomies-experience at the Charité Hospital Berlin, Campus Mitte; Eur Urol. 2006 Dec;50(6):1278-82; discussion 1283-4; editorial and rebuttal from authors 1160-2. Epub 2006 Jul 5. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/16846677.) ::Die trotz des längeren Zeitraums geringere Patientenanzahl bei Ali (2010) wäre demnach nur durch die Konzentration auf Patientenbehandlungen „ohne Nerverhalt“ zu erklären. Der Zusatzvermerk „ohne Nerverhalt“ sowie die Unterschiede in Patientenzahlen und Zeiträumen sind auch dem Vergleich der Titel beider Dissertationen zu entnehmen. *Interessant ist auch ein Vergleich folgender Zitate: **Ali (2010), S. 20: "Im Rahmen dieser Arbeit wurden 700 konsekutive Patienten bzw. bei Versterben deren Angehörige in einem persönlichen bzw. telefonischen Gespräch, welches zuvor mit einem Brief angekündigt wurde, zum postoperativen Therapieverlauf der LRP befragt. In Hinblick auf die Validität und Komplexität der Studie ist hervorzuheben, dass die Datenerhebung durch ein persönliches Gespräch und nicht mittels eines zugeschickten Fragebogens erfolgte. '''Die Datenerfassung erstreckte sich von August 2007 bis Dezember 2008'.". **Mansour (2008), S. 19: ''"Im Rahmen dieser Arbeit wurden 1000 konsekutive Patienten bzw. bei Versterben deren Angehörige in einem persönlichen bzw. telefonischen Gespräch, welches zuvor mit einem Brief angekündigt wurde, zum postoperativen Therapieverlauf der LRP befragt. In Hinblick auf die Validität und Komplexität der Studie ist hervorzuheben, daß die Datenerhebung durch ein persönliches Gespräch und nicht mittels eines zugeschickten Fragebogens erfolgte. '''Die Datenerfassung erstreckte sich von März 2005 bis April 2006'.". **Lein et al. (2006), S. 1278: ''"The review procedure was based on complete patient documents (hospital stay, n = 1000) and an interview by one physician. Histopathologic results, intraoperative and early and late complications, continence rate, and time to first PSA increase (n = 952) were recorded. ... This self-made questionnaire was completed by one physician via phone calls. The procedure was completed in July 2005." (Lein M, Stibane I, Mansour R, Hege C, Roigas J, Wille A, Jung K, Kristiansen G, Schnorr D, Loening SA, Deger S: Complications, urinary continence, and oncologic outcome of 1000 laparoscopic transperitoneal radical prostatectomies-experience at the Charité Hospital Berlin, Campus Mitte; Eur Urol. 2006 Dec;50(6):1278-82; discussion 1283-4; editorial and rebuttal from authors 1160-2. Epub 2006 Jul 5. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/16846677.) ::Ob die in den vorangegangenen Arbeiten genutzten Daten der persönlichen Patientenbefragungen in der Arbeit Ali (2010) wiederverwendet wurden, lässt sich anhand dieser Aussagen nicht feststellen. Die Formulierungen legen ein eigenes Mitwirken an den Patientenbefragungen nahe. *Etwas widersprüchlich erscheinen die in Fragment 049 01 enthaltenen Aussagen, siehe die Hervorhebungen in folgenden Auszügen: **Ali (2010), S. 49: "Der Beobachtungszeitraum der Inkontinenzsymptomatik '''bis zu 73 Monate' ist identisch mit dem der onkologischen Ergebnisse. ... Somit weicht der Anteil dieser Arbeit mit 76% völlig Kontinenten bzw. leichtgradig Inkontinenten (0-1 Vorl.) nach unten ab. Allerdings ist der Beobachtungszeitraum mit 72 Monaten fast dreimal so lang wie bei den Vergleichsuntersuchungen, da zumindest bei den LRP-Studien keine ähnlichen Zeitspannen bei relativ aussagekräftiger Gruppengröße (>100 Patienten) existieren.“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Mansour (2008), S. 56: "Der durchschnittliche Beobachtungszeitraum der Inkontinenzsymptomatik '''von 32 Monaten' ist identisch mit dem der onkologischen Ergebnisse. ... Somit weicht der Anteil dieser Arbeit mit 76% völlig Kontinenten bzw. leichtgradig Inkontinenten (0-1 Vorl.) deutlich nach unten ab. Allerdings ist der Beobachtungszeitraum mit 32 Monaten fast dreimal so lang wie bei den Vergleichsuntersuchungen, da zumindest bei den LRP-Studien keine ähnlichen Zeitspannen bei relativ aussagekräftiger Gruppengröße (>100 Patienten) existieren.“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) Kategorie:Ali